


Meet Me In The Pouring Rain

by sparksflycastiel (Seabrook73)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fallen Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabrook73/pseuds/sparksflycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stops to stand the rain, reveling in how it feels against his newly human skin. </p>
<p>Dean thinks the angel is crazy, but after some rain-soaked confessions decides that maybe standing out in a thunderstorm with a former angel of the lord is his favorite place to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me In The Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain? "

“Cas, what the hell are you doing?”

“Stopping.”

“Yeah, I can fucking see that you’re stopping.” Dean shouted over the pouring rain. “Why is it you’re stopping exactly? Because I don’t think this storm is letting up anytime soon and I’m not loving the idea of catching pneumonia or some shit – ”

“I want to feel the rain.” Cas cut Dean’s rambling off.

Dean shook his head slightly in disbelief. Surely he misheard. Cas didn’t just say he needed to _feel_ the goddamn _rain_.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Dean scoffed. “Is this some goddamn hippy angel bullshit that I don’t understand again? Because I gotta tell you Cas – you’re human now, remember?”

“I am well aware that I am human, Dean.” Even through the thick water clouding his vision, Dean could see Cas roll his eyes at him. “That’s why I want to feel the rain. It feels different now. Now that I’m human.”

“Different? Rain is rain, man. Wet. Cold. And 100% more likely to make you sick now that you’re not hopped on angel mojo.” Dean sighed. “Besides, you were human once before, right? When you got stuck with that reaper chick? Didn’t you ever experience rain then?”

Cas quickly shook his head. “This isn’t like that time. Back then I was thrust into humanity. I wasn’t prepared. Everything felt harsh. Dark. Suffocating.” Cas closed his eyes and turned his head up towards the sky, letting the rain wash over his face. “Now the rain reminds me of you.”

“Uh, what?” Dean said inelegantly. “The harsh, dark, suffocating rain reminds you of me? Gee, thanks.”

“It's different this time.” Cas explained. “This time, I chose it. I chose humanity.” The former angel lowered his gaze, blue eyes immediately finding green. “I chose you.”

“Oh.” Dean felt his breath catch in his throat. Well then. Cas sure knew how to shut a guy up.

Dean swallowed nervously. “So… you’re saying you… like the rain now?”

“No.”

_No?_ Dean felt his heart sink a bit but then –

“I’m saying I love the rain now.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, Cas’ admission sinking in. He saw a smirk spread on Cas’ face, proud of his ability to leave the hunter speechless.

Dean knew just how to wipe that smirk off of the (former) angel’s face.

Before he could overthink it, Dean surged forward and grasped the lapels of Cas’ trench coat and pulled him flush against him. Dean saw Cas’ eyes go wide with shock just before he crashed their lips together. The kiss started off desperate – a thousand moments of words unsaid and sidelong glances finally being expressed – but quickly turned softer, sweeter, both men wanting to savor the moment.

When they finally pulled apart, Cas, now with swollen lips and a flushed face, chuckled at the sight of Dean’s wet mop of hair. “We should get out of the rain. I do recall you previously complaining about it. Quite loudly and with some colorful language.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, laughing deep in his chest, fully content.  

“Nah. The rain’s not so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable link](http://sparksflycastiel.tumblr.com/post/120803341637/deancas-meet-me-in-the-pouring-rain)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [sparksflycastiel](http://sparksflycastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
